Dinero, siempre es dinero
by mugii-mugii
Summary: Nami intenta hacerse con el dinero que Zoro le debe, pero las cosas no salen como esperaba. Al final obtiene algo más a cambio. Un pequeño one-shot dedicado a nuestra adorable pareja. [ZoroxNami] [ZoNa]


Hola gente! Aquí estoy otra vez con otro one-shot!  
Espero sea de vuestro agrado ^^  
Y recuerden: ¡Siempre es agradable saber opiniones!  
Eso es todo, Mugi is out!

_one piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

**Dinero, siempre es dinero**

Nami se preguntaba si realmente era una buena idea. Ciertamente ella era considerada "La gata ladrona", por la imperceptible manera de ejecutar sus golpes. Pero estaban hablando del poderoso ex-cazador de piratas. No estaba muy segura de poder pasar desprevenida.  
Aunque cuando se trataba de dinero, poco le importaba el riesgo.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, se armó de coraje, y emprendió la subida al nido de cuervos. Asomó la cabeza dentro, y para su suerte, el espadachín estaba sentado cabizbajo, abrazando sus katanas e inhalando profundos ronquidos. Ella sonrió. Se acercó con sigilo a su presa, y se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia. Observó sus pendientes mecerse suavemente con cada respiración del peliverde.

Se había cansado de esperar a que saldara su deuda. Y si portaba algún dinero, era obvio que le pertenecería. Escaneó su cuerpo en busca de algún bolsillo o posible guarida. Pero era difícil adivinar con esa yukata.  
_"Si fuera un bruto espadachín carente de sentido de orientación, dónde guardaría mi dinero?"_ Pensó mientras lo miraba.  
De repente se le ocurrió que su eterno haramaki podría servir de escondite. Con mucho cuidado asomó una mano hasta tocar el único borde visible de la prenda. Y antes de que sus dedos hicieran ningún contacto con su piel, una corazonada la hizo congelarse en el acto.  
Miró hacia la cara del espadachín en busca de algún signo de lucidez. Pero éste seguía con el ritmo constante de sus ronquidos y una no muy común expresión de paz.  
Nami se relajó, y continuó con el movimiento de su mano hasta sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Zoro en las yemas de sus dedos. Lentamente deslizó sus dedos entre la prenda verde y la piel bronceada del espadachín. Una sensación de vértigo inundó su estómago. Con la suavidad de una caricia, registró cuanto pudo, sintiendo cada músculo de aquel fuerte abdomen en movimiento. Y aunque no encontró un solo Beli, no cesó en su intento.  
Siguió palpando el cuerpo cincelado de su compañero. El ritmo de su respiración era hipnotizante. Varios pensamientos traviesos bombardearon su mente. Ella se sonrojó, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con un hombre.  
Pero él no era cualquier hombre, al menos, no uno que demostrara algún interés en otra cosa que no fueran sus espadas. Se preguntó si el espadachín había estado con alguna mujer.  
Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo justo debajo de sus brazos cruzados, intentó descifrar su silueta debajo de esos pantalones negros... Posicionó sus manos al límite de las caderas del peliverde.  
_"Quizás... deba registrar también esa zona"._ Pensó con un atisvo de travesura. Contuvo la respiración imaginando lo que habría más abajo. Y antes de abandonar toda cordura, arrancó sus manos del lugar.  
Zoro apretó levemente el abrazo a sus espadas y Nami se congeló frente a él. Su mente empezó a pensar en mil y una excusas que podría darle. Pero no fue necesario ya que él parecía seguir durmiendo.

_ - Sería muy grosero preguntar qué está haciendo?_

Nami abrió los ojos exageradamente ante aquella voz espectral pero conocida. Se volteó lentamente y descubrió la silueta del músico sentado en una esquina con las piernas cruzadas.

- _Brook! Vaya susto me has dado!_. Soltó una aterrorizada Nami pillada con las manos en la masa.  
- _Eto... Yo solo estaba buscando algo que se me perdió._ Inmediatamente murmuró en forma de excusa mientras tomaba una distancia "normal" del cuerpo del espadachín durmiente.

-_ Creo, que sería más acertado si usted le pidiese amablemente a Zoro-San permiso de ver sus bragas. Yohohohohohohoho_.

* * *

Robin dio una mirada curiosa al enigmático esqueleto ahora adornando la copa del árbol donde se hallaba el columpio. Parte de sus extremidades sobresalían del follaje mientras otras permanecían ocultas, aunque el gran chichón latiente del craneo no dejaba dudas de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Por otra parte, una muy furiosa Nami daba pisotones mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.  
_"Al parecer esqueleto-san no se rinde en sus intentos de ver bragas"_. Concluyó Robin mientras devolvía su atención al interesante libro que sostenía frente a ella.

* * *

Nami decidió que fué suficiente del mundo exterior, lo mejor sería encerrarse y trabajar en sus mapas. (Y así intentar olvidar lo sucedido) Cogió algunos apuntes de su cuarto, un cambio de ropa, plumas nuevas de distintos grosores que se disponía a probar, y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Planeaba darse una ducha después.

Pasó por la cocina y asomó la cabeza buscando cualquier signo del cocinero. No había moros en la costa. Suspiró aliviada y continuó escaleras arriba. Lo último que quería en ese momento, era a un apasionado Sanji revoloteando alrededor.

Una vez establecida cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda y tras un suspiro, sonrió.  
La biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos. El olor a pergaminos y libros inundaba el lugar.  
Se sentó y se dispuso a trabajar, ajena al caos que vendría a continuación.

* * *

Ella lo miró expectante, con una expresión irritada. El evitó el contaco visual mientras mordía fuerte su quijada.

_- Tengo una idea. Ya sé como puedes pagarme por esto. _Dijo cansada de esperar_._ Una sonrisa maquiavélica adornaba su cara mientras sostenía el trozo de papel manchado.

Zoro sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral al sopesar las posibilidades de salir ileso después de haber derramado tinta por accidente en uno de los mapas de Nami.

_ - Tsk, maldito Luffy y sus estúpidos juegos._ Maldijo por lo bajo.

_- Ahora debes ayudarme a limpiar esto y todo el desorden que habéis causado en mi cuarto._ Las manos en la cintura daban pista de que aquella era una orden y no una petición.

_ - Estás loca?! En qué momento hemos entrado a tu cuarto!? Además el estúpido de Luffy tiene la culpa! él me ha lanzado aquí dentro! Por qué no lo solucionas con él?_ Dijo entre dientes el enfadado espadachín mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cabeza a la de la navegante.

_- No me importa._ Dijo con desinterés Nami mientras miraba a otro lado con tranquilidad, quitándole importancia a la amenaza de su cercanía.  
_- Además, esto solo es el comienzo._ Añadió con una sonrisa gatuna.  
_- Cuánto más tiempo me hagas perder con esta estúpida discusión, mayor será tu deuda._

Zoro no podía hacer más que apretar la mordida y los puños. Obviamente matarla allí mismo no era la solución. Una vena palpitaba con fuerza en su frente mientras cambiaba su posición amenazante a una de resignación.

_- Es mejor así._ Dijo Nami mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Zoro suspiró indignado. Si había alguna batalla que jamás ganaría, esa sería contra Nami. Muy a su pesar, siempre terminaba cumpliendo sus caprichos.

* * *

_ - Y ahora quiero que ese mueble vaya a parar a la otra pared_. Nami sostenía una mano en su barbilla mientras observaba la nueva disposición de su cuarto.

Zoro a regañadientes obedecía sus instrucciones. Pero su paciencia se estaba agotando. Con menos esfuerzo de lo que uno esperararía, Zoro levantó el mueble. Iba caminando de costado para mantener una visual del cuarto mientras fue acercandose a la posición señalada por Nami. Ella observaba y de pronto su interés fue capturado por el recorrido de una gota de sudor zurcando lentamente la espada musculosa del espadachín, bajando por un canal de mùsculos contraídos que se pierde en sus pantalones.

_- Aquí?!._ La impaciencia en la voz de Zoro dejaba en claro que no era la primera vez que hacía la pregunta.

_- Eh, eh._ Nami salió del trance. Inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la frente.  
_- Baaaka! No entiendo como no eres capaz de seguir una línea recta!._

Zoro suelta el mueble en el lugar donde no era. Y se acerca a Nami, claremente ofendido.  
_- Yo no tengo la culpa de qué des tan malas indicaciones._ Espetó con enfado.

Nami se acercó a Zoro. Inexpresiva. Le cogió de la mano, y sin esfuerzo lo llevó hasta el otro lado del cuarto. El desconcierto en sus acciones hizo que Zoro simplemente se deje llevar. Ella se gira y queda frente a él. Finalmente le suelta la mano.  
_- Es aquí Zoro-Kun._ Le dice con una sonrisa que le dedicaría a un niño.

Una vena late con fuerza en la frente de Zoro. Pero de repente su expresión mortífera se relaja, y es cambiada por una imposible de leer. Era el turno de Nami de no entender lo que pasaba.  
Zoro coge la mano de Nami, ella lo mira sorprendida. El acerca su mano lentamente a su cuerpo, la posa sobre sus abdominales. La mano callosa de Zoro cubre enteramente la pequeña mano de Nami, y la guía camino abajo, palpando un tortuoso camino de músculos electrizantes.  
Nami se deja llevar boquiabierta. No entiende nada, pero la mirada penetrante de Zoro hace que le sea imposible poner resistencia.  
El camino acaba donde empiezan sus pantalones. Zoro deja un rato sus manos presionando ese límite entre lo real y lo prohibido. Mira a Nami, quiere su contacto visual. A ella le cuesta, pero abandona la vista de sus manos. Es consciente de la sonrisa lobuna del peliverde. Y antes de que pudiese recobrar el control y gritarle cuanto insulto supiere, él comienza a mover nuevamente su mano. La levanta del contacto de sus pantalones y hace que Nami tenga que agacharse para llegar al sitio donde quiere guiarla: Sus botas.

_ - Era aquí, bruja. Aunque no me quejo, puedes buscar donde quieras. Ahora mismo estoy sin un solo Beli._

Nami se sonroja profundamente ante sus palabras. Y no puede hacer más que balbucear una excusa que no termina de formularse siquiera en su mente.  
Zoro sonríe victorioso. Coge el mueble que había dejado atrás, camina hasta la posiciòn de Nami, y lo deposita contra la pared. Se dispone a marcharse, cuando siente un cuerpo presionado a su espalda. Abre los ojos con asombro.

_- Tú me has enseñado donde guardas el dinero_. Nami presiona a consciencia sus grandes pechos contra la fornida espalda del espadachín.  
_- Para hacer las cosas justas, dejaré que pruebes adivinar donde guardo el mío, si aciertas, la recompensa será quedarte con el..._

Zoro apenas podía concentrarse en lo que le decía aquella maldita mujer del demonio. El roce de unos picos rígidos en su espalda lo tenían fuera de juego.  
_- A que viene este trato? Cual es la trampa?._ Se las arregló para decir en el tono de voz más indiferente que pudo fingir.

Nami sonrió. Levantó sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Zoro, y los cerró en una especie de abrazo, aunque más que abrazo, parecía estar inspeccionando sus músculos.  
_- Digamos que lo peor que puede pasar, es que termines cumpliendo mis caprichos_. Susurró a su oído desde atrás, con un tono más que sugerente.

Zoro miraba como aquellas pequeñas manos trazaban círculos de pura electricidad sobre la piel de su pecho. Sutilmente se deslizaban hacia abajo, a una velocidad tortuosa.  
Se giró cogiendo a Nami por sorpresa. La cargó en sus brazos, y como un hombre de las cavernas haría, la llevo directamente a su cama.  
Nami soltó un gritito de asombro al ser levantada del suelo tan precipitadamente. Y cuando se percató a donde se dirigían, la adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo. De repente ella estaba tirada sobre la cama y Zoro agazapado sobre ella. A tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Para cuando iba a decir algo, el estira el brazo en dirección a ella, pero sigue de largo y lo deposita al costado de su cama.

_- Es aquí_. Sentenció.

Nami abre los ojos de par en par. Al comienzo no entendía, pero luego no podía creerlo. El hizo todo esto solo para llegar hasta su cofre del tesoro... ?!

_- Ni siquiera sueñes con quedarte con to..._ Ella mira con enfado el brazo donde señala Zoro, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, su frase expira en una boca abierta de asombro.  
Zoro, en lugar de señalar el cofre junto a la cama, estaba señalando un pequeño mueble de noche, donde obviamente Nami no guardaba ningún dinero. Nami sigue sin entender, cuando mira a Zoro y descubre nuevamente esa expresión lobuna.

_- Creo que has perdido tu oportunidad Roronoa_. Nami sonríe con la seguridad recobrada.

_- Qué mal, ahora tendré que cumplir tus estúpidos caprichos._ Zoro hablaba con falsa decepción mientras cerraba el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Nami había dejado de pensar. Simplemente estrechó sus labios contra aquellos labios sexys que tantos insultos le había costado y se dejó llevar. Con la dulce certeza de que Zoro siempre cumple su palabra.

**Fin.**


End file.
